Nobles and Knights C
by chicaalterego
Summary: Legend of Sun Knight / Noblesse crossover. Sun plays around with wind magic, and accidentally teleports himself and Roland to another world. A world where they meet modified humans, non-human 'nobles', and, to top it all, they caught the eye of an evil organization with world domination ambitions! CONTINUATION OF "NOBLES AND KNIGHTS" -Betaed by KAY HAU.
1. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Noblesse or The Legend of the Sun Knight... I also DON'T own the original idea of this fic. That one goes to Kay Hau.

.

**WARNING:** **THIS STORY IS A CONTINUATION OF NOBLES AND KNIGHTS. DO NOT READ THIS BEFORE THAT ONE OR YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!**

* * *

Shrouded in darkness, a man with a dark purpose sat. His hands lay limply on top of his legs, his fingers intermingled as he looked at one of the five bright monitors that lit up the room.

Earlier that day, said man had decided to try out a new experiment using electromagnetic waves, trying to replicate the frequency that had taken down the shield the nobles had built around Lukedonia a couple days prior. Sadly, the attempt had failed, but he believed the results displayed on the screens in front of him could be of use to any future tries.

To be frank, Crombel was not as stupid as the captain of the 8th Fleet, commanded by the 12th Elder, who had decided to attack the territory of nobles in a bout of sheer stupidity. Needless to say, the whole bunch of warships that had gone past the limits where the barrier —produced by some sort of unidentified technology— was were obliterated.

It had been like ants trying to fight a boot.

Crombel, however, knew that suicidal action didn't only have its origin in the captain in charge; no, it had also played a part that their boss. The 12th Elder had been pressuring them to get results, pushing the already over-confident seaman to mess with forces he could not comprehend.

Of course, the ambitious researcher had found a way to take advantage of the situation by sending some of his most trusted men to retrieve what they could of the sunken ships the sea pushed away from the shores of Lukedonia. The gods (or maybe the devil), had smiled to him then: a whole monitor had been retrieved from the ship. All the information the machine had recorded was there for him to retrieve.

Sadly, the origin of the disturbance that caused the ancient shield at the location to be taken down temporarily in the first place was still a mystery, and the technology that the 8th Fleet possessed wasn't the most advanced. So it hadn't been surprising that he had failed with how _deficient_ the information was.

Still, failure, even when it was predictable, was upsetting.

However, not getting the desired results in his last experiment had not been enough to dampen Crombel's good mood. Just this morning, the doctor had discovered that the Twelfth Elder was preparing to mobilize his own elite group 'Cerberus' to Korea. A destination that was as questionable as selecting the imbecilic mustachioed man as captain of a whole war fleet ordered to keep tabs on beings humanity had worshipped as gods for centuries.

While normally Elders of the Union never bothered themselves with matters regarding other Elders —status the doctor now found himself sharing with the man— Crombel had still deemed it necessary to get rid of the Twelfth to get more power within the organization. After all, Doctor Crombel was currently the 13th Elder in an organization that was designed to be directed by only twelve; meaning, that he was an elder in name only, and wasn't granted all the privileges the dozen that outranked him obtained from the position.

He didn't even have a chair in the Elders' meetings, thus no say in any of the Union's decisions.

But that was about to change.

The Thirteenth Elder knew, even before he was promoted, that the Twelfth was a foolish man, one that would be likely to make a ruckus big enough to upset the other heads of the Union, so he had deemed very profitable to kept an especially close watch on him, even sending one of his top men, Yuri, to keep an eye on the Twelfth Elder.

Yuri was a very capable man, which is why it was not to be surprised that he had fooled everyone to think his loyalties had been with Dr. Aris —and his superior the Twelfth Elder— when the female researcher was still working and her brain was still useful to the organization.

The mental breakdown of Dr. Aris, coming right after Crombel had pretty much wiped out the Seoul research lab, had put the Twelfth elder on edge, making him pretty much paranoid… but to think he would go as far as to prepare to send Cerberus...

An evil smile found its way onto Crombel's lips. The man had been very thorough when it came to erasing incriminating data, but beyond that, he knew that once his fellow Elder went to Seoul he would find _**that person.**_

An image of a smiling blue-eyed man with wavy blond hair flashed in his mind.

Crombel still didn't know for certain the identity of the man M-21 had allied himself with, but he knew _**he**_ was enough to keep 'Cerberus' distracted for a bit.

To make things even better, Yuri, who was the one to bring back what was left of Dr. Aris, had been appointed to go with the Twelfth Elder's elite team, which meant that he would have eyes and ears in the whole operation.

Yes, it would be soon, the day Doctor Crombel would become the Twelfth Elder was sure to come.

As the man basked in the victory that had yet to happen, he ignored the readings on the machine momentarily, completely unaware of the odd resonances on the streets of Seoul… at the exact same time than his latest failed experiment took place.

…

Classes had long since ended in Ye Ran High School, but even though most students had left the building, two of them remained. The chairman had summoned the male and the female before mentioned to his office, which is why they had not joined their friends for their after-school agenda.

"Has Lukedonia entered in contact with the half nobles?" Frankenstein questioned the silver-haired 'youths' in the room.

Regis and Seira exchanged a brief look, before looking back at the source of the unexpected question.

"Half nobles?" Regis echoed in surprise.

_'Was there ever such a thing as half-nobles?'he thought-asked Seira, glancing at her in bewilderment'I thought they were a myth!'_

Noticing the startled expression on Regis' face and Seira's shake of the head, Frankenstein rapidly concluded they had not heard of such a thing.

"Do you know nothing about them?" Frankenstein continued.

"They are not around any longer… Not that we know," Seira monotoned thoughtfully.

"Is that what he was?" Regis asked, understanding dawning on him. "The man from before?"

Frankenstein frowned, "I wouldn't know for sure, since I have never met one before. But I had been keeping away from the affairs of Lukedonia for the past 820 years. I thought nobles might have met them in that time."

"We have not. But I have only been a Clan Leader for slightly less than one hundred years," she reminded. "And Regis would not have been privy to any meetings regarding alliances."

"We should inform Gaju-nim about this," Regis declared suddenly. "If the man truly is a half-noble, it is our duty to inform the lord. Even if the Noblesse has chosen to accept the man."

Frankenstein knew that the conversation might come down to this. It was certainly no small matter to find out that someone that belonged to what was thought to be an extinct race, even more so one so closely related to Nobles.

As far as the blond knew, mages had been beings who had a very strong bond with nature, to the point they could posses great amounts of power —a power that was said to rival that of a high-ranking noble— despite their lifespan being that of a human. Which is why they were labeled as half-nobles.

The origin of mages was as unknown as that of Nobles, but they were known to have shown up much later on in history, and completely vanish mere centuries after. But legends of old times told that it had been these kind beings that had served as a bridge between humans and full Nobles.

_'If they haven't left this world… that certainly merits the Nobles' attention.'_

Knowing there was no point in telling either Regis nor Seira to keep such delicate matter under wraps, Frankenstein spoke. "I agree. However, I think it would be the best to inform only Gejutel for the time being.

Seira nodded her agreement, exiting the chairman's office with a graceful leap. Regis followed suit.

Frankenstein let out a tired sigh, the worry for the well being of his master making him heavily suspicious of the mysterious mage. After all, if there had even been traitors among the previous Clan Leaders, all those centuries ago, there was a chance that this man was only there looking for a chance to attack his master.

He would have to keep a close watch on the self-proclaimed knight. Speaking of which…

"Tao, bring our guest home. I'll meet you there as soon as I can. It might take me a while, though," Frankenstein instructed, dearly wanting to set aside his schedule to go keep an eye on the stranger.

Even though earlier that day the blond chairman had finished all the paperwork that needed immediate attention, he could not leave his office yet. After all —and much to his dismal— he had scheduled to have a phone conference with the director of a government agency. Frankenstein, who had been carefully threading a network of influences, could not move the date. Especially when the after-mentioned director had hinted the plans of having a couple of his agents into the school ground for a while —starting off in a couple of days— to find talented students to grant them a scholarship.

Hopefully, his master would still be hanging with the children somewhere, allowing him the time to question the Sun Knight before he came back.

…

"The boss said we should head home," Tao informed his team and the foreigner, who could not understand him.

His words were met with two nods and one uncomprehending bright smile.

…

The men who had been showing Sun around the place known as School were leading him towards a door with metal bars, which Sun recognized as the one he crossed when he got in. It confused him that he was leading him away from the place.

_'Didn't they build their chambers in the area?'_Sun couldn't help but wonder as he compared the many rooms of this 'school' with the many ones built in castle and temples to allow the stay of their main residents and highly stemmed guests _'Or maybe they are taking me away? Could it be that they really meant to have the Church of the Light God's spokesperson stay in the servant's abode instead of the main building?'_

_'Maybe they truly don't know about the Church of Light?'_

Grisia Sun couldn't help but feel a tad bit offended —even in the off chance that they didn't know who he was, it was a great discourtesy to treat a guest from the master of the house, to stay with the servants— but, in truth, Sun didn't mind it too much; after all, Friendy has proved to be a very generous man, and the Chairman might give him another expensive item, such as the book he had gotten earlier.

Sun would rather sleep in a stable full of horses if that meant he was getting something of value along with it.

With that thought in mind, Sun found the ever-present smile on his face become a bit more genuine as he followed his three guides.

However, even if the knight was looking ahead and pretending to play attention to the men, his mid was elsewhere entirely. He couldn't help but be startled with the new elements all over the place…

Sun became thoughtful.

_'Even though thunder element is the most common in this continent, how is it possible that__all__the elements in the air seem to be saturated?'_

Normally, places where there is much dark element in the air necromancers start gathering. Same holds true for places full of light attracting priests, water mages being attracted to places near rivers and oceans, and so on and so forth. After all, those places held an affinity that made the summoning of the element more easy.

It certainly is easier to create chains of water if you have a bucket full of liquid in the room to beckon to your call, than gathering the particles of it in the air, not to mention faster, since there is no need to expend energy or time to summon an element that was already very concentrated.

Of course, people moving to such areas is not the only reason that determines that certain kind of mages can be found in a place: people with an inborn talent for magic raised near a peculiar concentration of elements tend to specialize on that one because they grow up influenced by it…

of course, that didn't rule out the possibility to find someone being born with the element that is less concentrated in the area; specially if the parents of said individual had an affinity to it. As such, it would be as much of an oddity to find a holy knight whose parent were necromancers, than a priest who would find the idea of living in a dark filled place as attractive.

However, no matter how much element one place naturally possesses, it could diminish greatly if abused.

A predominant element being nearly depleted was quite a rare thing to happen, but Sun knew if wasn't impossible: He himself had absorbed a whole land of darkness, and, if he hadn't had the Divine Sun Sword to expel it out of himself, he would have taken it away with him until it burned.

For the brief time Sun had been possessing the whole land of darkness' most abundant element, the effects had been the same then if he had actually spent it. The void that had been left because of the absence of the naturally thick element pulled in particles of the nearby area —which had a higher element density— until the valley of Tizer had become of the same elemental density that the area.'

Then, when the whole darkness had left his body, unused, it pushed the invading element away, going back to having almost the same composition than before.

The opposite also held true: the less one element was consumed by magicians, the more concentrated it could be found in one spot and the ones surrounding them —from which nature would draw them to regain balance—. It was mind-blowing for someone who could "see" the world by sensing the elements in it, to find a place in which all the elements in the air were saturated.

It was like they had been left alone for centuries and centuries, in that country, leading them to become piled up.

When Sun arrived this continent, his senses had still been a bit dull as an after-effect of the teleporting spell. Normally the genius magician would have never mixed up the composition of two people —for they were unique— and yet, he mistook Friendy's aura for Roland's.

The fact that Sun had to "see" through the overwhelming amount of electricity in the area also had dulled his sensing somewhat. But, now that he had gotten accustomed to the fog-like effect the high concentration of electricity caused in his sensing ability, and that he no longer was as bewildered by the unfamiliar new elements this continent seem to posses (which were present in people's clothing, the odd soil under his feet, and the metal contraptions with the heart of fire people use to travel, just to name a few), Sun could pay attention to the other elements in the air. Those saturated elements all over the place were practically humming with delight at his presence.

It was like he was being beckoned to use magic by the world around him.

Sun felt the need to comply and use magic —mostly out of curiosity, wanting to see how strong his magic would truly be in such a place— but he knew he had to maintain his 'Perfect Sun Knight' façade. So how could he let himself use magic now? He didn't even have a hood to hide his face! And, although he could hide his identity using the Dragon's Saint Brigadine stocked in his pants' pocket, going around in a black and silver assassin's outfit when the sun was still shinning would be a highly stupid thing to do.

That, and he didn't want his blood sucked unless it was absolutely necessary.

Several minutes later, the trio ha had been following stopped in front of one of the tall houses with crystal windows Sun has sensed on his walk, one of them taking out what Sun recognized to be a key. If the 38th generation Sun Knight hadn't been raised by his predecessor to be so afraid to maim the Sun Knight's image, the brilliant smile that hid Grisia's shock would have been overpowered by the sensation of shock at what he was sensing: glass was something that was extremely expensive, to the point of being considered a luxury, but this house (or was it a castle?), had even more than the ones around! And even those had so much of it!

_'Could it be that I landed in an extremely rich kingdom?'_

Curious to know the complete dimensions of the construction in front of him —never truly having used his senses more than a couple of meters above his head since he arrived— Sun extended his senses up, and up, and up…

_'How the hell did they build that thing? It isn't even made of stone! And, even if the weird floors and metal supports hidden in the structure are able to hold it, it's too tall and wide! How many wind mages they must have needed just to carry the materials to the upper floors?'_

Sun was snapped out from his inner speculations as he felt the weight of three pairs of eyes on himself. With impeccable timing and grace, he moved his body to face the owners of those eyes, letting his smile grow a little wider as a ray of sun cut through the buildings and decided to sit on top of his head, making him look like his whole being was sparkling.

…

Takeo wasn't sure what to make of the man in front of him: the blond didn't look menacing in the slightest and his presence gave a calm feeling that would make people feel at easy; and yet, there was something bothering him about the shinning blond. It was pretty hard for the sniper to imagine someone being so perpetually happy. _Especially_, if that someone had been dragged around for hours in which he was constantly spoken, by Tao, in a different language.

But this guy —whose name their boss had failed to mention— looked like he was willing to forgive all the wrongdoings in the world… It was weird.

The sparkling smile was odd as well —it made you feel like they were being welcomed back by someone that truly cared about you, instead of a guy you just met— but, despite the calm, happy waves coming from the man, Frankenstein had asked them to keep an eye on him. That much was enough for Takeo to remain in alert, though it was a kind of hard to remain so with the way the apparently patient, easy-going and kind estranger behaved.

This foreign man kind of reminded Takeo of the Noblesse, with the way he seemed a tad bit puzzled about some technological devices the sniper sometimes caught him glancing at.

If Takeo hadn't been ordered to keep an eye on the man, he was sure he would have missed the almost imperceptible jump the man gave as the elevator had started going up, nor other small reactions that indicated he was unaccustomed to technology.

_'Maybe this man is a guest from Lukedonia? But he doesn't feel like a noble,'_ Takeo glanced at his fellow long-haired man sitting in one of the sofas of the apartment.

However, given that the boss asked him to keep an eye on him, he couldn't be a normal human either.

Takeo gave a meaningful look towards Tao and M21 and they both returned it. The three modified humans might not posses any telepathy like-abilities the nobles did, but they somehow could tell that the others were on the same page when it came to guessing the identity of the might-be-noble.

Just after their eye-contact, Tao simply walked towards the living room where the blond was sitting, carrying two cups of tea, one for the newcomer and another for the Noblesse, who were in company of three of the students who frequented their apartment.

As Tao joined the youths in the seats, Takeo and M21 washed the dishes the ones sitting had been dirtying as they eat snacks —most of them, anyway, their guest had not touched the food, though he seemed glad to receive the offered tea.

"It's a shame Seira is not here: I was looking forwards to see what she would cook today," Shinwoo commented, disappointed.

"Well, since she and Regis are absent for family reasons, it can't be helped," Yuna said, with a smile, making reference to a lie Tao had made up to justify the absence of the two platinum-blond students.

Still unable to understand a word of Korean, the smiling blond stayed silent. Oddly enough it didn't feel awkward to have him there, but that might be because he just smiled friendly every time a pair of eyes fell on himself.

As the minutes ticked, Tao had spontaneously taken on Regis job of clearing the crumbles of food from the table, was doing his best to keep the house clean so certain person didn't get too upset by the mess when he got home.

All the while, Rai simply sipped tea, exchanging looks with the blond.

…

So far, Sun had been having a increasing hard time figuring the hierarchy this people shared. The one he knew was the master of the servant, to whom this house belonged, was being treated as an equal by those who he was sure had to posses less social standing than the servant, for their behavior was less educated and refined than the two first.

The loud kid with the high fire element in him was behaving like your typical warrior, the female of the group was acting like a normal lady —lacking the tell-tale dignified posture of someone raised among the influential— and the short kid with glasses on his face seemed to be constantly moving his fingers up and down on top of one of those weird thunder-filled objects, though this one vaguely resembled a book in the way he had opened it in two, though it was obvious it was different by the way he had put it sideway on the table.

Sun suspected the last one to be a thunder priest in training by the amount of electricity in his aura.

None of the general impressions of the younger ones hinted they were nobility, and yet, nobody acted like the familiarity they displayed towards the master of the house was weird.

On top of that, and to make things more confusing, the ones that had so obviously behaved like both guards of the school and his temporary escorts were currently taking care of servants' duties.

The 38th generation Sun Knight looked at the man drinking tea at the head of the table. The master he now knew was named "Rai" —Learning the name of the master had been quite simple, for every time that word had sounded among many unknown others he would look up and the beat of his heart and the flow of his blood would change imperceptibly... not to mention the others would look on his way as well.

Thankfully, this name, Rai, was easy enough for Sun to remember, despite of how it sounded foreign in his ears.

Sun had a feeling that "Rai" could understand his words if he chose to speak since his servant had been able to, but he refrained from opening his mouth since the other had not prompted a response out of him. The holy knight was not in the mood of praising the God of Light (he never was) so he kept on being the quiet Sun Knight.

However, even if Sun didn't have the inconvenience of being forced to talk gibberish right now, there was a very pressing problem: Sun was starving.

Normally, Sun wouldn't refrain from eating when food was currently placed in front of him when he was hungry, but he didn't feel too sure what to think of the food in front of him. Said food was made of very weird elements, put into bags, and was been eaten with bare hands. Every time one of the teens took a piece of the food, it would leave part of the elements composing it stuck in their hands; meaning, they were getting his hands stained.

Hopefully, eating the food was optional, since Rai wasn't consuming anything but the tea Sun himself had been drinking.

Sun could not allow himself to eat in the same fashion wearing white gloves. W he didn't even have a spare pair of gloves with him!

At least there weren't any mosquitoes to stain his gloves in this place.

The head of the twelve holy knight captains soon started debating whether it would be worst to stain his gloves or faint from hunger.

He had just settled for taking off the gloves and eating to prevent the sugar in his blood to reach dangerously low levels when he witnessed the teen with a lot of fire element drink _something_ with lots of air element in the form of bubbles; Sun followed the air with his mage sight as it went down to the warrior's stomach, then it came right up as the loudest blurp Sun had ever heard.

Instantly, Sun concluded he was not to touch any of that food.

If a mere sip of a beverage had caused such effect, the effects the food might have would be disastrous! What if he did something worst than blurp? What it the food caused him to do something as unfashionable like fart? Sun knights do not fart! At least not in public.

Despite being unable to eat what the others were consuming, Sun could not keep himself from eating for too long either, since he wasn't sure there was a way —not that he knew— of having your stomach grumble gracefully.

_'I want to go home and eat Ice's handmade sweets…__**Ah!**__'_

Remembering the bad he had been handed before he got teleported to this continent, Sun moved his hand inside his coat pocket and tugged at the little cord that kept closed the little white silk bag embodied with the sun logo on it.

Not wanting to attract too much attention towards himself, Sun made sure none of the teens were looking his way as he sneaked one blueberry chocolate out of the bag and deposited it in his mouth, the glorious flavor of blueberries invading his taste-buds.

It was bliss.

_'Ice, I swear it, if you were born a woman I would definitely marry you!'_

However, no matter how discrete he had been in his motion to deposit the sweet goodies in his mouth, he had failed to deceive the master of the household, whose eyes were now glued to the place he was hiding his sweets.

_"No, I'm not sharing Ice's handmade sweets! If you want to eat blue-berry sweets go get your own! Don't ask me to give you mine!"_ Sun cried in his heart as he smiled; Nevertheless, he could feel his face drain of all blood when Rai's expression changed a little and he could hear a voice echoing replying in his head.

_'I won't.'_

Sun's eyes widened in horror, and his face even gained an elegantly shocked expression, that replaced his smile for a moment, before he forced himself to smile again.

_'You can read minds?'_ Sun asked tried mentally asking the telepath by imitating the feeling he had gotten in his head when the voice intruded in his thoughts —in the same fashion he would try to replicate new spells he caught at the corner of his eye when he knew no one was looking.

There was a lengthy pause in which Sun was unsure if he had succeeded in his attempt of communication until he got a nod as a reply.

Sun started to panic.

_'Why were you reading my mind?'_ Sun asked warily, the wordless panic flooded into his mind. It was not a small matter to have your mind prodded when you held the secrets of a whole church! What if inviting him and pretend to have given him his approval was just a foil to pry information out of him when he dropped his guard?

…

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel had been enjoying his sweetened tea when a loud "voice" echoed in his mind.

The Noblesse possessed a naturally strong capability to read the thoughts of those around him so, despite of the fact that he had not intended to intended it, he could not help but listen the extremely loud thoughts that had come from their newest guest.

A guest he knew was not an ordinary human because the way his presence had reached him while he was still at the school.

Ignoring the fact that it was the time for one of his classes, the god turned student stepped out of the classroom with not so much as an explanation while the teacher, not being able to overpower the authoritative aura of the Noblesse, simply let him get out.

It had been a really long time since the last time Cadis Etrama Di Raizel had felt a presence invade and probe his aura.

Regis and Seira had followed suit.

Once Rai had reached the location he had felt the presence coming from —which happened to be Frankenstein's office— he could see the man who had intruded: A blond, blue-eyed man radiating light aura.

_'We have a guest?' _He had asked Frankenstein earlier as soon he had entered.

_"A stranger, Master. He calls himself Sun Knight, speaks an ancient tongue, and professes to be lost."_

Barely a couple of seconds after he had gotten his answer, he could hear the thoughts of the man, most of which matched what Frankenstein informed him of the unknown, smiling man.

Sun Knight's thoughts were as impossible to miss as the light aura emanating from his body for Rai. One light aura as strong as this was something the Noblesse had only ever witnessed in a very rare kind of mages: light mages.

Most commonly known in the old days as clerics.

Back to the present, the knight had been practically shouting in his head for a while, even louder than he had been before.

So, there was no way Rai could have ever missed the accusation directed as his persona when he glanced towards the light-filled man

_'No, I'm not sharing Ice's handmade sweets! If you want to eat blue-berry sweets go get your own! Don't ask me to give you mine!"_

_'I won't,' __The Noblesse answered simply, getting a brief, unexpected look of horror in return._

_'You can read minds?'_ Rai nodded.

_'Why were you reading my mind?'_

_'You were too loud.'_

…

_'Too loud?'_

Sun felt loss at the answer that cut through the maelstrom of possibilities his brain had been supplying .

_Could it be that.. he only entered my mind since the cry of my soul had been too loud?'_Sun was doubtful, _'Is that even possible?'_

Sun had no understanding of the theory of any of magic, not even the ones based in the holy element that he used constantly, so that it understandable that he would have no idea what mental magic entailed; thus, it was possible for the other party had been truthful.

Sun knew this possibility was not to be ruled out, but still he couldn't stop his inward panic at the revelation that his thought were no longer private.

Not knowing of any spell that could provide him of a mental wall to protect the sanctuary of his mind, Sun took the impromptu decision of mentally rambling praises to the God of Light until the intruder in his head could not stand the nonsense any longer and left.

So consumed was the knight in his inner rambles, that he failed to see that Friendy had arrived.

…

The clock read 6:45 when the door of certain apartment opened up, revealing a handsome male with wavy blond hair. The man who had arrived home, becoming very surprised at the sight in front of him. His master, Shinwoo, Yuna, Ik-han and Tao were all hanging in his living room, while Takeo and M21 were doing the dishes.

While this kind of unauthorized gathering was something that happened about every day, the fact that there was the addition of certain mysterious blond —who was in what he could only describe as a staring contest with his master— was not an usual occurrence.

Frankenstein had never seen an expression like the one his master was wearing in his face at the moment, and even he was at a loss on what that blankness in his master's expression meant.

"Hey, Chairman!" Shinwoo greeted, and a row of greetings aimed to himself came from the rest of the kids, none of which seemed to have noticed the exchange their "classmate" was having with the new arrival.

Although the mage still looked like a calm river in the most sunny days of spring, his eyes had become two seas of panic. Frankenstein felt himself become wary at that, but he even more worried about what the blank look in his master's face meant.

_'Had this Sun Knight informed his master of some imminent wide-scale war?'_

If that was the case, Frankenstein had to find a way to keep his master from getting involved and use his lifespan to help others.

Frankenstein glanced worriedly at his master for a brief moment, but his eyes soon were drawn towards Shinwoo. "Chairman, it's great that you arrived; now we can start playing!" The red-head produced a box that was undoubtedly one of those modern games that depressed his master.

Not feeling up to play any games, specially not under the current circumstances, Frankenstein felt his temple throb as a stiff, plastic smile appeared in his face.

Noticing his boss' reluctance, Tao cut in the would-be-ramble about how to play that board game. "I believe it's betting a bit late and the Chairman's cousin is very tired after taking a plane earlier today."

At the word cousin, everyone of the present —minus the Noblesse, who looked like he was starting to develop a migraine— looked from the blond, blue-eyed man standing at the door to the blond blue-eyed man dressed in white; both sporting equally fake, yet convincing smiles.

"WOOAH! Cousin!" Shinwoo yelled a tad louder than the other kids, almost completely drowning their own surprised exclamations.

Frankenstein felt once again impressed by Tao's fast mind: not only did he just made it logic to have this Sun Knight staying at his place, but, unknowingly, created a window for him to explain that this man was, in fact, _not_ a foreign _exchange student_.

"Now that you mention it," Yuna began before Frankenstein could clear up the last misunderstanding "he does look a lot like Chairman Lee."

"But to think they were related. We thought you were just a normal exchange student." Ik-Han spoke to Chairman Lee's "cousin" who simply smiled pleasantly back.

"By the way," Shinwoo suddenly started again, "What's your cousin's name?" He pointed rudely towards one blond as he looked at the other.

"Oh! That's right!" Yuna exclaimed as it dawned "He didn't understand what we were saying before, so we couldn't ask."

All eyes were again on Frankenstein. He sweat dropped. The chairman had been wondering that himself.

But, he could not know the name of his own cousin.

This was bad.

He had to think of something.

"Don't tell me," Shinwoo gained a very unusual sharp look and a serious demeanor, causing a sense of foreboding in his Chairman heart deepen.

_'Have I taken too long to make up one?'_ Cold sweat started to form in Frankenstein's temple.

The tense, long pause lasted several moments longer before the red-head finally finished with "He has a really lame name and he doesn't like to go by it?"

Feeling incredulous, Frankenstein stared for a moment. "Sure." He lied, smile twitching. The explanation sounded weird even to himself, but he rolled with it regardless.

He was not about to look a gift-horse in the mouth… not even if it seemed to be missing all its teeth.

"Should we call him just Lee then?" Yuna asked doubly, making Frankenstein feel a wave of relief when the absurd lie was accepted.

Ik-Han wordlessly agreed with a nod.

As the three teens went on to properly say hi to "Lee".

If Cadis Etrama Di Raizel had been able to hear the spoken words over the incessant, flowery praise invading his head, he probably would have let out a faint, amused smile draw on his lips.

…

"We'll walk you home," Takeo offered himself and Tao as the two Yelan's stood up simultaneously. It had been less than ten minutes since the revelation of their boss's apparent relative, but even before that, it had already been quite late.

"You don't really need to do so."

"It's alright, it is our duty as Yelan School's security guards to make sure you get home safely," Tao insisted.

"Ok, then. Good bye Rai! Good bye Chairman, good bye Lee," They waved off as they left, followed by the two modified humans who offered to escort them.

…

Once the human students had left, the house fell in a state of quietness. Friendy, Rai and the man with the heart of a beast had stayed behind, and it was obvious to Sun that none of them were as noisy as the departing bunch.

The spokesperson of the God of Light didn't let the new circumstance change anything on his demeanor; he kept on smiling all the same —while inwardly rambling praises to his God to stop eavesdroppers to pick up anything too important— after all, he would not lower his guard just yet.

…

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel was completely and utterly confused. One moment he had been in the middle of a conversation with their enigmatic guest, the next he was being preached to like there was no tomorrow.

Thankfully, the Noblesse had been able to tone the mental prayers down until they were no more than mere whispers.

Sadly, when the Sun Knight made a pause long enough to make him think he had desisted, the prayers had been replaced by a song that seemed to include even its background music.

That had taken twice as much as an effort to block, but he managed.

Still, the mental block he had been using to keep out the light-filled man had come a tad too late: for the first time in several hundred years —back on the time in which his servant Frankenstein ran amok— Cadis Etrama Di Raizel had a headache.

…

Frankenstein stood up right beside the couch in which the mysterious mage was sitting, trying to see past the flawless shinny smile he strongly suspected was fake.

"_Mister Sun Knight_," He addressed in ancient Chinese, making sure not to sound too accusatory so he wouldn't upset his master, who obviously had favored the half-noble since he arrived "_Earlier today you came to my school to look for aid. Might I inquire about the reason for which a mage, such as yourself, would not seek… assistance among his peers?_"

The eyes of the Sun Knight narrowed ever so slightly for an instant in which he glanced towards his master accusatorily —as if the Noblesse had let out a secret he had shared with him. However, the time in which his demeanor turned slightly unfriendly had been so short he could almost believe he had imagine it. Almost.

Letting out a very innocent and puzzled expression the mage spoke, "_A mage? This Sun Knight doesn't understand why he would be addressed as such_."

Frankenstein frowned. He didn't expect the man to flat out deny being a magician.

_"My apologies, Mr. Sun Knight, might I inquire what are you then?"_

_"This Sun, by the grace of the God of Light, has been appointed to teach His children about His mercy as a Holy Knight Captain leader of the Sun Platoon, and head of the holy knights of the Church of the God of Light."_

Frankenstein tried to process the information he had been given. The way this person introduced himself as a "holy knight captain" (whatever that was) leader of a platoon and in charge of other knights, if true, meant the man possessed some status among others of his kind.

Despite learning the man in front of him had some degree of status, the way the society of mages was structured was something he had no idea off; meaning, he couldn't really get much information out of him being the leader of a platoon.

What the interrogating blond did learn, though, was that this mage was an extremely religious person.

What threw the oldest human ever out of the loop, was that what humans had called gods in the past was nothing other than nobles as far as his knowledge went; and, if he guessed correctly, mages had been long since aware of that.

_'Could it be that this Sun Knight was a worshipper of one of the clan leaders? That couldn't be, none of the nobles from this generation, nor the one he had known before they went to eternal sleep, had ever possessed the ability to control light. It was completely absurd!'_

Ye Lan High principal glanced towards his master briefly. It surprised Frankenstein that he had not been stopped from interrogating the man, so he continued.

"Mr. Sun," Frankenstein decided to change his form of address to a shorter one "ould you please tell me the reasons you came to us for help?"

"This Sun has already told you."

Frankenstein was ticked. He didn't believe, even for a moment, that this man simply made it to his school as a coincidence. Regardless, he didn't need to ask for the truth once more, for it presented itself.

Suddenly, an extremely loud *BANG* Sounded in the room, and all the present immediately turned their heads just in time to see the two large glass doors of the balcony been slammed by a gust of wind, and crack, half-revealing a winged shadow too big to belong to any knid of bird.

The time seemed to move in slow motion from that point on. They could practically see as the cracked glass shattered, and the little pieces fell down revealing a creature with pale grey skin, that had huge dragon wings with a claw on their tips.

The creature that had made his entrance had jumped, from his crouched position in the varanda, to the shinny, once-impecable but now glass-covered floor of the apartment.

The dusty brown hair of the intruder was disheveled and seemed stuck to his lowered forehead hiding his eyes until he had trespassed the frame of the door, for he slowly straightened his back as he moved his dirty legs . It was only after he had given a couple of steps inside that he rose his head enough to reveal empty sockets in which black flames burned.

"Sun, I have come for you," A haunting voice forced their way out of grey lips, and Frankenstein felt the darkness within himself stir at the roar.

It was then that Frankenstein finally understood why the Sun Knight had appeared at his doorstep. He was getting chased by what he knew —even if he had never encountered one—had to be a demon.

A demon escaped from hell itself.

Neither Frankenstein, nor M21, nor even the Noblesse had gotten out of their shock of getting the visit of a creature that couldn't possibly exist, in time to prevent the light-filled blond to be grabbed by the waist, pulled back, and flown towards the window, clearly struggling for his freedom.

The unexpected abduction from the entry to the exit had taken no more than ten seconds.

Belatedly, the three in the room reacted, instinctively jumping after the cursed creature.

To be continued.

* * *

.

* * *

AN: Hi people... it's me. Just me. Alone *sobs*.

I hope you keep on with the story. The format is going to be the same. The updates will remain to be sporadic. Kauy Hau will still be around as a beta...

Especial thanks to Lucathia Rykatu for chatting with me when I got unsure of Rai and Sun's telepathic conversation. I might have decided to take it away if it wasn't for you.


	2. Chapter 6

**AN:** Hi there people. I, Chicaalterego, have some really** GOOD NEWS **for you all… but I know some people don't read top author notes since they usually are disclaimers, so I will tell you all after the chapter. For the time being, enjoy ^_^

* * *

.

It was a magnificent night; the full moon's mysterious shine reached uninterrupted to anyone whose eyes traveled upwards into the cloudless sky. The round satellite reigned the sky completely; not even the stars had made an apparition up into the endless black void. Instead, the nocturnal dots of light had moved down to earth and now took the form of colorful neon signs perched on the façade of every other building.

The monopoly of the moon over the sky was shortly interrupted, though, by the presence of a creature with wings like those of the demons and ancient dragons.

The shadow of the creature moved like a river of spiders on the rooftops of the tallest buildings on Seoul. In the monstrous creature's clutches, a somewhat limp, long-haired figure seemed to evoke a princess being kidnapped by a monster. It was like a picture pulled out from a fairy tale…

Forget "the whole continent knows," even across dimensions it's quite well known that monsters kidnapping beautiful females would demand a dashing rescue from a knight in a shining armor… Oddly enough, the knight in this tale was the one being kidnapped… and the rescue party was composed by beings that were not knights at all.

Leaping from roof to roof, the three not-quite knights kept on following the flying demon with the kidnapped, fair male in his clutches.

…

'_What is that thing?_' Frankenstein couldn't help asking himself as he looked over the demonic figure that had kidnapped his master's guest.

So many questions rolled around Frankenstein's mind. He stole a brief glance to his master, wondering if the Noblesse had ever met a creature like the one in front of him. Frankenstein, in his hundreds of years looking into practically every corner of Earth looking for the Noblesse had never seen anything remotely like the demon-like being in front of them.

Questions swarmed into Frankenstein's mind as his blue eyes parted from his master's unreadable expression; then turned ahead in an instant. The blond knew that he couldn't divert his attentions or he might lose the ones he was pursuing.

Despite his effort to focus, Frankenstein briefly wondered on the abilities of the kidnapping demon. The father of all modified humans was pretty confident in his own skill; but still, he dearly hoped he could defeat the enemy before his master felt the need to step in, using the power that fed on his life force.

"It smells like death," M21 suddenly spoke, reminding Frankenstein that the grey-haired man had not joined Tao and Takeo in guarding the kids back home. "What is that creature?" M21 looked at his boss for answers.

Frankenstein was still wondering that. He honestly had no idea, but had a strong suspicion that the magician did.

Hopefully the 'Sun Knight' would not come to harm.

Frankenstein wasn't sure if letting the mage come to harm would cause more casualties. After all, it was anyone's guess what kind of conflict would come from a magician with a status among his peers to be harmed under their protection, given that the culture of mages was a total mystery to him. For all he knew, the ever-smiling man, the "Leader of the Holy Knight Captains" (as he addressed himself upon asking his identity), was some sort of ambassador and his death would arise the rage of the magical community… worst-case scenario, a war would be upon them.

But worry as he might about that scenario, he knew that starting a fight at the moment would undoubtedly result in human causalities, for the battle would, more likely than not, cause a great deal of damage to the buildings in the area…

_'Still, it looks like the demon doesn't have any interest in damaging the town.'_ A voice in the back on his mind told Frankenstein that, if left alone, the monster wouldn't harm any humans.

He couldn't leave the mage to his own devices, though. Even without the chance of going into war —which was rather small, to be honest— his master had wanted the half-noble to be looked after, so Frankenstein would make sure their newest made it back safe as sound.

The weight of his master's will overpowered any other emotion, it was more valuable than the planet itself. It was his duty to see his master's wishes fulfilled, so he would do so no matter what.

Resolutely, Frankenstein leaped from yet another building. Luckily, he wouldn't need to wait much longer to rescue the magician from the arms of the demon—which he faintly suspected was tied to the Union like most of the things happening as of late. A deserted area was up ahead. That area, where tall buildings once stood, now seemed like a lunar crater covered in debris and soiled Earth. That place seemed ideal for a fight without harming innocents.

As the distance between the most appropriate place for a fight got closer, Frankenstein slowly gathered as much dark energy as he could for the move. He would need to make one swift attack to take that… whatever it was, down into the area to secure the place of combat and retrieve the magician.

He informed M21 about his plan and waited for the right moment. Any minute now they would make their move and save the captive mage.

Any minute now.

…

'_Sun, I will protect you_.' Roland swore mentally.

The very "frightening" death knight, Roland, had not realized that his "rescue" would look to any stranger like a monster kidnapping an innocent prey; he also didn't even consider that maybe these people were actually trying to rescue Sun from him, and not trying to kill the representative of the God of Light —who had been clearly un-cuffed and unharmed in the other men's presence.

The reason why Roland's brain seemed unable to understand the most basic of subtleties maybe was because Roland was as 'brilliant' as wet charcoal and dense like the thickest rock wall in the holy temple. Put in less words, Roland was an idiot. The kind who wasn't aware of the way his words tended to create misunderstandings.

In his defense, Roland had been worried sick looking for his blind best friend, making his panic cloud the little common sense he still had… That, and he could hear whispers of something evil coming from the unknown blond who could have passed for a Sun Knight.

The evil whispers weren't something he felt with a magic sight or anything remotely alike; instead, he felt something like a resonance, an echo of the thirst for revenge and grief so much like the ones that turned him into a Death Lord he could almost mistake them as his own.

Roland's less than remarkable, one-track mind didn't even notice his friend's anger. Unaware of his thoughts, Sun was currently wrapped in so much frustration that he was actually considering taking Roland's rotten brain —along with the rest of him— to burn at the stake.

"They are still following," Roland spoke to himself, while Sun grumbled profanities. The contents of Sun's grumbling didn't made it to Roland's ears, which were filled with the almost deafening wind coursing through his ears with every flap of his wings.

It was then that he felt it. Sun had let out a small flare of light, pulling his attention downwards. The burning feeling that caused the light on the dead creature's flesh was clearly done to draw his attention.

"Roland, you idiot!" Sun snapped, his words finally reaching Roland clearly enough to understand.

Before Roland could make sense of those words, and even before Sun could explain the painful way he used to drag his attention, the pursuers attacked.

Roland's instinctual slow down at the attack took place practically —and coincidentally— at the same time his huge dragon wings made him hover over a vastly destructed area that stood like a sore thumb amongst the tall, luminous buildings.

Had he not been distracted by Sun's words, he would have been capable of noticing the attack and avoiding it. But this was not the case. A wall of darkness pushed him to the ground in his moment of distraction, and he got the impact fully.

*CRASH*

…

As a wide area of crumbled stones and debris had drawn closer, M21 pulled his boss's mysterious guest out of the demon's grasp, coordinating his rescue with said boss's attack.

Merely a second later, three pair of feet landed close enough on the ground near the crater the monster had caused upon its fall. Then, a fourth pair made it down, as M21 —who had taken "Frankenstein's cousin" back to safety— placed the mysterious blond gently on the floor.

It took M21 a fraction of a second longer than it should have to realize that the strange blond was no longer smiling.

Taken aback with the lack of smile in the face of their newest guest —he had been smiling ever since he met him— he could barely rip his eyes from the serious looking blond, who looked about ready to murder someone.

*GROOOOOOARRR* A terrifying growl pierced the air. The form of the beast slowly raising from the crater, extending its dragon wings and slowly turning his head to look at him, making a shiver run up and down on M21's back. The modified human knew he had become the target.

In a blur of movement, the monster rushed towards M21. Thankfully, Frankenstein leaped in front of him and managed to block the way, though the wind produced by the beast managed to make small cuts all over M21's skin.

If even the wind of the attack could harm him, it was clear that one attack from this monster would be enough to have M21 taken down permanently.

"Not bad," Frankenstein mockingly complimented —clearly trying to enrage the opponent to make his moves clumsy— instants before letting out a flare of black energy that made the enemy jump a couple of steps back in retreat.

Two monsters stared down at each other contemplatively for several seconds.

Then, Frankenstein opened his mouth, and M21 was certain that as soon as his boss spoke, a battle of sorts would have started.

…

"Attacking us before introducing yourself. Such a lack of manners," Frankenstein began, knowing that such words would be a good start to enraging his enemy, which would lead said enemy to make mistakes due his anger.

The expected growl and insult that Frankenstein was expecting didn't come. In fact, the creature halted, its battle stance softened some, and it seemed to gain a more… conversational posture?

With a curt nod and a serious expression the demon spoke, "I'm Roland."

Frankenstein blinked at the introduction —which came in the same ancient dialect of Chinese that the self-proclaimed Sun Knight spoke, making it practically undeniable that there was a connection between them. An introduction was a reaction he would have never expected from the creature… which now stared at him expectantly.

An unsaid request for him to reciprocate the formality hung in the air awkwardly.

"Your name," the creature finally demanded.

Frankenstein sweat-dropped. He was unsure in giving his identity to the creature, since giving that piece of information might lead the wrong people to his high school; after all, he was fairly sure he was the only person named Frankenstein in Korea —maybe even the world.

In an effort to avoid giving an answer and pry more answers out of the monster, he asked. "Why did you attack us? Are you from The Union?"

*Growl*

He apparently said something that upset the monster.

"I haven't attacked anyone. I have just come for Sun." He declared forebodingly.

At the bold proclamation, Frankenstein looked backwards to 'Sun' trying to wage the mage's reaction, but he was unable to since he had his face buried on one of his palms. If he didn't know better, Frankenstein would have read the body language as one of deep frustration. But that didn't make sense given that a threat against his life had been given by such a clearly powerful creature.

Still determined not to let any harm come to the half-noble (for fear of how his master might take it more than because the potential conflict with the mages the demise of the Sun Knight could arise), he shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't let you take him."

The demon gave an stoic nod. "Very well." And then unsheathed from his hips a sword. A simple iron sword that didn't seem to have anything special in it. Even the claws of the creature looked more intimidating than the sword.

Centuries of experience in battle made Frankenstein aware than he would stand no chance against this monster without battling seriously from the start. So, he called forth the dark energy within him to start summoning his Dark Spear.

The beast waited patiently until the blond had finished calling forth his most powerful weapon.

"Are you ready yet?" The monster, Roland, asked.

"Yes. Thanks for waiting," Frankenstein flashed Roland a condescending smile.

"Let this be a fair duel," The monster replied, puzzlingly, before jumping into action.

Frankenstein jumped out of the way as an horizontal slash of iron made it to his neck, making a couple of wavy, blond strands of his hair fell down to the floor. "You are fast."

"You too." The monster gave a minute smile before jumping forwards again.

…

Sun was pissed off.

Not only had Roland created a horrible misunderstanding in which Sun's own free stay in Friendy's abode was on the line. Not only there was a chance that Sun would never get his most-definitely expensive book back... Somehow, Roland even managed to get himself in a battle he could not help him out off without harming the Sun Knight façade.

The Sun Knight hated undead creatures more than anything in the world; the whole continent knew that. And, even if he was now in a different continent, he could not risk his image: with his luck, his teacher would have managed to get lost all the way into this new continent and get wind of what he had done.

However, despite the previously listed reasons, there was another growing reason for which Sun was really mad right now.

'_I really hate master swordsmen!_' Sun was deeply irritated by the show-off combat between the two men in front of him.

All Sun could "see" with his mage sight was two blurs. The blur that was Roland did something with his sword, then the blur that was Friendy did something with his spear, both looking like blurs to him…He didn't even have Judgment to explain to him what was going on and who was winning.

'_It's so annoying! All master swordsmen should die…'_ In between his inner curses, Sun pondered about Friendy's true profession , who was not —if his choice of weapon was anything to go by— a swordsman.

_'Maybe being the 'Headmaster of a high school' was not only about paperwork as he had guessed. Does the unknown title also imply that Friendy is a necromancer? But why would a necromancer fight with spear… could it be that Friendy is, that Friendy is a… Spear-holding necromancer? What the F***k? Does that even exist?'_

Sun's inner speculations came to a halt as a horrid metallic sound filled the air. Focusing his sight in front of himself he could see Roland holding a broken sword, and the part that was no longer stuck to the hilt had impaled itself into the death lord's neck.

He had been too distracted to focus on the images provided by his mage sight to how that happened. Yep, it had nothing to do with his rotten… erm, slightly below average capability to decipher blurs.

Yeah, that was the only reason why he didn't understand what was going on in the fight.

Anyway, back to what Sun was sensing (and not what he didn't "see"), two figures were few steps in front of Roland stood Friendly. The eyes of his would-have-been host widened as Roland unperturbedly took the broken iron out of his neck with the same aloofness than one would use to take a napkin out of a pocket, then unceremoniously tossed the broken piece of metal to the ground.

The shock of the wound not ending the life of his opponent must have worn fast for Friendy because, before the broken half-sword touched the ground, the blond jumped to attack once more, twisting his black spear to pierce Roland on the back.

…

"Shameless." Frankenstein heard the monster roar. His humming dark spear seemed endlessly delighted by the contact with the monster, and Frankenstein could feel the cursed weapon dearly wanting to consume the being.

However, the hunger of the spear was not being satiated —he could feel it's discomfort in the hands he still was wrapping around the weapon, just like he could sense a tug-o-war of sorts between the demon and the cursed weapon. It seemed like both were trying to consume each other.

And the demon seemed to be winning.

The next few seconds crossed Frankenstein's eyes in slow-motion. The impaled monster gave a flare of dark energy. His dark spear hissed from where it had contact with the monster's skin. Frankenstein let go of the spear. A roar could be heard. The mage yelled "Roland". M21 gasped. And then he saw a claw coming out next to his own shoulder.

The pain didn't even have a time to register as Frankenstein realized that the monster had vanished from where he stood before, and moved so fast behind him he had not seen it happen.

A cough of warm blood came out from his lungs, and Frankenstein realized he had more claws sticking out of him —one of them had scratched something vital inside of him.

A deep growl came from behind Frankenstein, but this time the faint trace of humanity had left the monster's voice.

Then, as pain finally made itself known, Frankenstein's eyes met his master's. He knew that he had to free himself before his master brought damage to himself by stepping forwards into his battle. He also noticed his master's face fill with worry.

He could not allow himself to be a cause of his master's harm or worry.

In a burst of willpower, Frankenstein managed to free himself from the literal clutches of the monster.

The damage the clutches did to his body grew bigger as a bigger portion of his skin and organs were ripped out in the brief struggle to free himself… still, even if the pain alone would suffice to kill any other mortal, Frankenstein had suffered worse injuries.

He was a very hard person to kill.

A small smile made it to his face as he watched the still-impaled demon. However, he found that there was no need for him to try to enrage the monster to make its moves clumsy. The creature seemed to have gone mad because of the Dark Spear buried in its body.

Regardless of it being unneeded, a snide remark made it to his lips out of habit, and he could hear his master sigh. That sigh was all Frankenstein needed to be sure his master would not be interfering in the battle between him and the monster.

A wild goose chase took place then. The impaled demon kept on wildly slashing, but meeting nothing but air for a while.

What Frankenstein didn't know was that, in a matter of minutes, all hell would break loose.

…

The Noblesse gave out a sigh. It was clear that Frankenstein was having too much fun taunting the demon. It had been several centuries since the last time he had seen his servant have so much fun in a combat. The face the blond was showing every time he managed to dodge the claws of the creature was the same cocky one he had when he had battled the clan leaders of Lukedonia.

He knew Frankenstein would be upset if he stepped in now, so he waited.

Another sigh left his lips.

…

M21 glanced towards the Noblesse. The smell of blood in the air was piercing his nose, and the smell of death from the creature was making him restless. It didn't help his nerves that the death-smelling creature seemed to be slowly getting the upper-hand.

It was clear that Frankenstein's moves, despite them being every time more precise, were also growing slower, which was more likely than not because of the blood loss his bleeding wounds were causing him.

Suddenly another inhuman growl filled the air, and M21 turned around just in time to see dark light flooding the area, and a row of what he identified as vampires (not like the ones the Nobles called mutants, but storybook vampires), ghosts, and a bunch of other creatures he had no idea what to name. Despite he having no idea what most of their creatures were, they all seemed malevolent enough, and all of them carried the smell of something foul and rotten.

Those things, too, smelled like death.

It was really bad. The unidentified creatures that smelled like death kept on popping everywhere until there were hundreds of them.

Something that sounded like a curse in Chinese came from his left, instants before his boss's guest moved forwards and blasted a dozen of the creatures with a volley of light that almost blinded M21.

As he had suspected, the man that he, Tao and Takeo had been asked to keep an eye on was not a normal human.

Taking his boss's guest's actions as a cue for joining the battle, M21 let his hands transform into claws and slashed one of the smaller demons. The little creature shrieked and a dozen of round, bat-like beings zeroed in on him and attacked him.

Things seemed about to spiral out of control as the creatures launched to attack the Noblesse but the creatures vanished as a beam of light consumed them before they could get close enough for contact.

The Noblesse and the mysterious guest shared a look, and he could almost feel the silent conversation between them… he just wished he knew what that conversation was about.

But M21 had no time to ponder on that.

So, shaking any other thought of his mind, he continued to slash the minions of the demon currently in combat with his boss. It would be really bad if those went to attack the people in the nearby area.

…

**_"Are you ok?" _**Sun asked Rai mentally. It was blatantly obvious that there was an idiomatic barrier and, given that Friendy's master already knew about his magic, there was not use trying to pretend he couldn't use magic in front of him… at least the mental magic he learnt hours prior; Rai didn't need to know about the rest of his magical repertoire.

The black-haired, elegant man nodded his response.

**_"Why is he after you?_****"** Rai mentally asked another question in return using the link Sun himself had established.

Sun faltered. He was unsure on what to say as a response. The next words that would come out of his mouth would be crucial —and he was having a hard time thinking of something —something that perhaps he wouldn't have if he wasn't still singing the Hymn of the God of Light in his head, to keep the church's secrets from getting out.

On one hand he could try to pretend Roland was his enemy, and was after him solely because he was the Sun Knight. However, Sun had a very good eye to determine if someone was strong (a very good eye that had allowed him to take advantage of—*cough* befriend strong people) which is why Sun had no doubt Friendy's master was one such people.

Even at the risk of losing his current guest status, the expensive book and his reputation as the Sun Knight —which might cause his teacher to send him to an early meeting with the God of Light— Sun would never risk the life of his comrades… no matter how undead they were.

**_"He is my comrade,"_** Sun replied in a succinct manner that would have been in character for the Ice Knight.

A loud *BANG* put an end to the conversation between the two users of mental magic, and Sun promptly broke the mental link —sparing Rai from the mental pain of the preachy nonsense filling Sun's mind.

Albeit it would have been near to impossible to see with the naked eye, Sun could sense that Friendy was currently half-buried in a crater within the crater that had appeared after Roland crashed horribly to the ground.

The fact that Friendy's clothes were ripped and coated with the earth element (probably looking terribly worse for the wear) was not too worrying for someone with an almost godly ability to heal wounds. However, the fact that Roland, who had ripped the long, evil looking spear out of his chest and held it over his head, looking every bit like he was about to stab Friendy to death was completely alarming —there was no way any human would survive that.

Both Sun Knight and Rai moved at the same time. And, even though Friendy's master's speed outmatched the knight's, no physical speed could ever allow anyone to arrive to a spot earlier than a teleporting spell (which Sun learnt just before coming to this insane continent).

The Dark Spear wielded by the Death Lord cut Sun's chest like a hot knife would butter, causing blood come out like a horizontal cascade that showered Roland with the light-filled, crimson liquid.

Roland gave a screech, and instantly let go of the now-blood coated, borrowed weapon, which seemed to hiss much like Roland did before dispersing and turning into a cloud of darkness that floated towards the beaten up Friendy.

Sun could see how Roland came back to his senses in the exact same way he did in the King's chamber months ago when he got his first blood bath out of him.

The black flames in Roland's eyes no longer burned as brightly, and his lost, serious, yet slightly-idiotic expression had replaced the animalistic one he had donned before.

"Sun?" Roland's voice was soft, as his blinking eyes tried to come into focus. "What happened?"

Sun let out a sigh as he ended chanting a spell to heal his bleeding wound. Sun's white clothing had turned crimson.

"You went berserk and almost killed Friendy," Sun snapped.

Sun didn't notice "Friendy" twitch as his name got butchered.

…

Frankenstein, now dubbed 'Friendy' by the magician, felt his Dark Spear inside of him once more. The little control he had on said weapon would be enough to call it forth (even in his weakened state) and use it to stab at the demon square in the chest… but that would undoubtedly send it into a second rampage —not to mention that the hole allowing him to see to the other side of the demon's neck made him suspect the demon wouldn't truly be killed by such attack.

The oddity of the Sun Knight's fast healing didn't seem too pressing to Frankenstein -something like accelerated healing could be a strength of all magicians. What bothered Frankenstein the most, was that the Sun Knight had caused the creature to halt with barely a few words.… Or was it the blood? That didn't make much sense; then again, it made as much sense as anything that happened since he met the magician.

_'Maybe this Sun Knight had been on the run, being chased by other magicians for his associating with demons?'_

That would made sense. However, Frankenstein was aware that the most logical conclusion was not necessarily the right one.

Before Frankenstein could come to a conclusion, the Noblesse's smooth, calm voice filled his ears."We should go back. They might explain themselves later."

"As you wish," Frankenstein tried to stand up like nothing, but a wince of pain and a wave of dizziness made him sway a bit on his way up.

The pain in his body started to numb once he was standing, making him realize he was more hurt that he thought.

Out of the blue, the hand of the magician was on his back. "_Intermediate heal,_" he chanted in ancient Chinese, and Frankenstein could feel his blood stop pouring out of his wounds.

Frankenstein watched in amazement at how the not-so-small cuts in his arms vanished, and the gaping holes in his chest began mending themselves the same way the gash on the magician's chest had. All of a sudden, breathing came easier to him, and he could feel that whatever had been broken inside of him was partially mended.

The magician repeated the act a second time, the same words in ancient tongue (_Intermediate heal_) accompanying the sensation for the second time.

With a look of incredulity, Frankenstein looked back at the man, now unsure if the way the mysterious blond had healed himself was the same way he made his wounds go away. All the knowledge, and every gossip he had heard about magicians swirled in his head, making him come to one undeniable conclusion: The Sun Knight was a priest.

The half-nobles —known as priests, or clerics— were said to be considered a different category than magicians. So, in a way, it made sense that the man had denied being a magician. And, now that he thought about it, the no-longer-perpetually-smiling blond, who had grown serious at some point, had kept on rambling stuff about a God…

_'Could it be that magical healers had been labeled as 'priests' and 'clerics' because the way they constantly praised higher beings?'_

"Thanks," Frankenstein had to make a lot of effort not to start questioning the man on the spot, but he would definitely ask many things once they made it back to the apartment like his master had suggested.

…

The trek back to the apartment was very short and uneventful. The two knights, the modified humans and the Noblesse had a lot to think of; and thus, all of them remained quiet.

If Roland had been paying attention to more than his thoughts, he might have noticed they passed the alley where certain holy sword rested on a pile of trash.

Once they arrived at the area next to their building, the five men entered to the apartment by the very same window in the very same fashion they had left through it —even the Death Lord was carrying Sun like a bride once more.

Now that they were no longer out in the open, Roland dug a familiar heart-shaped ring out of one of his pockets. Thankfully, the piece of jewelry had not been damaged during the combat; thus, when he put it on, the magic in it made him look human once again. The long, fierce-looking wings vanished like a mirage, and the grey skin turned a creamy color, while the flames in his empty sockets were replaced by very normal blue eyes.

All eyes were on him now.

The sad thing was, that despite that Roland no longer looked like a demon, the black leotard peppered with silver scales, and the matching hair didn't make him any less eye-catching.

Thankfully for Roland, he was not the focus of attention for too long. As if on cue, the door opened, and two men Roland had never seen before walked in.

…

Tao and Takeo had taken the teenagers back home. As fate would have it, the direction they ended up going was the exact opposite of the one where a certain battle was taking place, and, because of that, they had not been aware of the conflict.

"Wow! What happened to the door?" Tao asked as he noticed the crumbled glass door of the balcony. Said door had been whole last time he saw it.

Takeo, who entered the room a beat later, could feel the air thicken rapidly.

Three realizations followed Tao's over-exited question: 1) Everyone —minus the Noblesse— were sporting bloodied and crumbled clothes, which hinted there had been a battle, 2) their guest's ever-present smile was absent while his once-pristine attire was completely bloodied, and 3) there was an unknown man, dressed like an assassin in the room.

The unreadable air in the room was eerily quiet for a couple of seconds that seemed to stretch into infinity. A bubble had formed around the five men standing by the broken glass door of the balcony.

Takeo didn't so much as breath too loud for fear of breaking the solemn atmosphere.

However, Tao —never one to be upstaged by any atmosphere— suddenly blurted "OH! There is a new one! Well, the more the merrier! HAHAHA HAHAHA!"

Takeo's eye grew somber, as did M21's and Frankenstein's. A thought crossed everyone's minds —even the minds of those unable to understand Korean.

_'What the hell is he laughing about?!_'

Not for the first time, Takeo wanted to punch his companion.

To be continued.

* * *

.

* * *

**AN:** As promised, I will now announce the **GOOD NEWS** I mentioned on right before the chapter.

I have posted a new fic called "Ten Knights". This baby will be about the events going on in the LSK world while Sun and Roland are here. I figured some people might want to know how the other knights are fairing.

Including the LSK view of things might complicate things if put here so I separated them. Also, since nobody of the Noblesse universe is traveling to the other world, I put the parallel story in the normal, non xover section.

**Don't forget to REVIEW.** I dearly want to hear what you have to say about this chapter (It was really hard to write).


End file.
